Love is more Delicate than a Flower
by CrazedNarutoFan
Summary: Netto has given up on the dating world, while Rockman is still trying to figure out the concept of love. How blind are both of them to love? NettoxRockman YAOI.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters. They belong to Ryo Takamisaki and Capcom**.

"Rockman, are you okay? You look uneasy."

Netto, now seventeen, stood in the bathroom doorway watching his friend fidget nervously by the sink. The navi looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself which probably annoyed him the most about this evening. His normally spiky hair was parted in the middle and combed straight down. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a small white flower tucked into the breast pocket. He thought it looked awful.

"Rockman?"

Rockman's fingers painfully clinched the porcelain sink as another wave of nausea swept over him, forcing him to lean over the sink and dry heave. Netto soothingly rubbed his back to try and comfort him.

"Do you want to go through with this? I can call Roll and tell her you're not feeling too well."

Rockman was silent and straightened himself. After a moment, he spoke up.

"She just doesn't feel like the right one."

"You've said that about every girl you've dated."

Rockman sighed and turned to his netop.

"Maybe I'm not meant to find someone to love. Think about this. How many dates have I been on that ended in failure? I think I'm up to about twelve with tonight being thirteen. It'll just end the same."

Netto smiled sympathetically and embraced Rockman.

"You're not the only failure," he whispered, "I've dated both girls and boys. Meiru dumped me for the prom king, Enzan unexpectedly fell in love with Blues, and Laika ran away to war. All of that was so hard on me that I've permanently given up. We can be failures together."

"Netto-kun…"

Rockman put his head on Netto's shoulder and began to silently cry. They stayed connected until Rockman's tears had stopped. The two walked downstairs and waited for Roll to arrive.

"Do you want anything to eat before going?"

"I don't want to vomit during this date, so I'll hold off."

Netto laughed and started for the living room when the doorbell rang. He answered it to find Roll looking ecstatic.

"Roll-chan." Rockman came over to greet her. "You look…beautiful." He didn't sound very convincing.

"Arigato, Rock. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He turned to Netto, his eyes almost pleading for Netto to intervene and stop the date. "Netto, I'll see you later."

"Have fun you two."

Netto shut the door as Roll and Rockman got into a limousine that Yaito had supplied. He sat on the couch and picked up a bowl of cereal he had made. Netto looked at the small alphabet shaped pieces floating around when he noticed, oddly enough, that the word L-O-V-E was spelled out before him. Though still being quite thickheaded, Netto thought nothing of it and ate the word.

**How did I do with this? This will be my first yaoi story, so constructive criticism will be welcomed. If I did anything poorly, please let me know so that I can fix that in the future.**

**Please review. **


	2. Love

"You're home early, Rockman."

Rockman closed the door behind him and turned his head towards Netto. His eyes were sullen and depressed, a look that Netto hadn't seen before. Netto followed Rockman upstairs and headed for his room as Rockman branched for the bathroom.

Netto sat on his bed and waited for Rockman to return. Not even five minutes later he came back, without his formal apparel.

"Rockman, what happened?"

Rockman sat on the bed, letting himself fall backwards. He pulled himself up slightly, but only enough to allow his head to rest in Nettos lap. He rolled to his side, burying his face into Nettos thigh.

"I was right." He whispered, almost like the falling snow, his words ended slowly and solemnly. "I was never meant to be loved."

Netto slid his fingers through Rockmans hair.

"But you are loved."

"By who?"

Rockman rolled onto his back and stared at Netto. Netto smiled reassuringly.

"By all of your friends."

"What friends? Gutsman was deleted, Iceman married Glide and ran away, Blues and Enzan did the same, Searchman went to war with Laika, and Roll just dumped me!"

Netto was at a lost for words. He withdrew his fingers from Rockmans hair and leaned backwards until he was completely lying down. Rockman shifted uncomfortably and crawled up to Nettos side.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with Roll?" Netto remained looking at the ceiling.

"Basically, Roll saw a guy she liked at the restaurant, said she had to use the bathroom, and left me there to pay the bill."

"But you were gone for four hours."

"I was waiting, but eventually gave up and came back."

"That sucks."

Rockman couldn't help but to laugh at Netto. He had said that so nonchalantly. Netto had always managed to make Rockman smile in the worst of situations.

"Yeah, I guess it really does suck."

The two began to laugh together, rolling on the bed. Though somehow, Netto managed to entangle himself in the sheets. Rockman freed his friend and collapsed backwards next to Netto. They tried to calm down due to their aching stomachs.

"So have you too given up on dating?"

Rockman thought about it for a second before answering. He sat up and got on his hands and knees above Netto. Netto was shocked as Rockman began to straddle him.

"I think I'll give love one more chance."

**Yay, yaoi is in the next chapter! Prepare yourselves because I have put my heart and soul into this next chapter. I did my best, so I hope you all like it.**

**Please review.**


	3. Sweet Heartache

"Rockman…"

Netto had never been in such a dilemma. Netto had given up hope of ever finding love, and now here he was, lying under and being straddled by the one person who had ever given him a lick of respect. This was so sudden. Netto didn't know what to do. He wasn't scared, he was almost…happy, or to put it more clearly, excited. This happened to be very noticeable to Rockman who could see that the boy was very aroused; though Rockman was much too mature to take advantage of Netto in his current state.

"Netto-kun, I'll stop if you want me to. I won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with."

Netto brought his arms up and around Rockmans neck.

'He feels right. My perfect fit…'

Rockman accepted Nettos silent answer and leaned down to gently kiss him. Rockmans soft lips on his confirmed Nettos solid hypothesis.

'Hi _is _the perfect match; the key to my locked heart.'

Rockman shyly slid his hand under Nettos shirt while their tongues played together. Netto groaned and broke the kiss, slightly arching his back, as Rockman had accidentally touched the boy's very sensitive groin.

Rockman sat up for just a second to slide Nettos shirt off. He was about to kiss Netto again when he was stopped.

"What about this?" Netto was questioning the suit his navi wore.

"Do you want me to take it off now?"

Nettos smile was his answer. Rockman sighed and stood next to the bed. He tugged his gloves off and followed with the boots. Netto was surprised that the suit continued to his toes and fingers. Rockman pulled the suit down to his waist from the neck. Getting it off completely though was a different story. Rockman tried to pull it off while still standing which only resulted in him tripping and falling. The suit did, however, come off.

Netto laughed at how clumsy he was. Rockman began to blush profusely, more so because he was now completely naked, not because he fell. Rockman quickly scrambled on to the bed finding that Netto had already removed his pants and underwear. He had wasted no time in ridding himself of those restraints.

"Rock!" Netto moaned as Rockman firmly grabbed his member, stroking it, and bit into is neck to mark Netto as his.

Rockman could feel the pre-cum steadily oozing from Nettos cock which turned him on so much more. Rockman had no idea of what was possessing him to do this. Was it the need for touch by another person, the feeling of making someone experience a world of bliss? Was he just ignorantly horny? Or… was it the love he harbored for this boy? The boy that contorted beneath him, who was on the verge of tears with pleasure, who cried his partners name with an intensity and longing for that the navi had never heard before.

Nettos body convulsed and he sharply inhaled as he released. Rockman brought his fingers to his lips and licked the seed off. He smiled in pure delight as he savored this luxurious meal.

"You're so sweet Netto-kun."

Rockman leaned down to kiss Netto so the boy could taste himself. Netto noticed that Rockman had become very hesitant in his kiss. To encourage the navi, Netto began to rub his ass. Nettos groping made his legs quiver and almost fall onto the boy. Netto lean upwards to try and suckle on the navis collar bone, but was pushed down and kissed. After about a minute, Rockman pulled away and whispered closely to Nettos ear.

"Netto, I don't think I can continue much longer. This'll have to end soon."

Netto seemed upset, but allowed Rockman to spread his legs. The navi gently prodded Nettos entrance with his index finger. He managed to push through, but Nettos body kept refusing the intruder. Rockman massaged Nettos inner thigh. This seemed fairly effective as it allowed for his middle finger to enter, but made Netto squeal in pain. He scissored his fingers, needing to make room for another finger. Nettos body absolutely refused this.

"Netto-kun, if you can't take the third finger, I don't think this'll work."

Netto thought he was half-kidding. He couldn't be _that _big, could he? Either way, Netto relaxed as much as he could, letting the third pass. The pain he felt was worse than having bamboo shoots pushed beneath you nails.

Rockman moved his fingers slightly, still trying to stretch him, but also making the experience more pleasurable. Just as Netto was beginning to become comfortable, Rockman withdrew his fingers and put the tip of his member to Nettos entrance.

"Are you ready, Netto-kun?" Rockman was so aroused that his voice began to quiver. Netto nodded and inhaled as Rockman pushed halfway into him. He stopped to let Netto adjust to his size.

It didn't take long for Netto to begin enjoying it as he wrapped his legs around Rockmans waist. He pushed the navi in deeper, squirming at the pleasure he was feeling. Once he was fully in, Rockman pulled out and slowly thrust in again. Rockman moaned softly as he repeated the action, gaining speed and power. It wasn't that Netto was too tight; he was actually a perfect fit… that was the thing. Netto was perfect in every way possible. He was beautiful in the silver light the moon cast through the window. Nettos hair was matted to his head due to the sweat that now glistened lightly over his body. Nettos soft groans and pants were like a song from deep within his soul. To Rockman, Netto could never be compared to anyone else.

Rockman stopped immediately when Netto cried out loudly.

"Netto, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"P-Please, Rock, do that again…"

Rockman realized that he had hit Nettos sweet spot. He smiled and hit that spot again, leaving Netto to convulse in ecstasy. Both of them were very close now.

Netto moaned loudly as his release triggered Rockmans and both came simultaneously. Rockman rolled off of Netto and curled up next to him. Netto put his arms around the semi-conscious navi and pulled him close. He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Netto-kun," he whispered as he fell asleep. "Were you a virgin?"

"Yeah, you were my first."

Rockman sighed and drifted off.

"That's good."

Netto laughed and pulled the lithe body closer.

"I love you Rock-koi…"

A small smile appeared on the angel-like face.

**Did you all enjoy the lemon goodness? I tried my best and, as I said before, this was my first yaoi. If you review, could you give me some constructive criticism if I need any? That would be nice.**

**If you all liked it and say so in a review, I might make some more in the future. Thanks everyone. **


End file.
